Alex&Olivia:Extreme Fidelity
by OliviaAlex
Summary: Olivia wakes up with a great feeling for no reason, but when she meets Alex Cabot she understand why she feels the way she does. Alex gives Olivia what it is she wants and Olivia finds herself somewhere she has never been before...


Alex&Olivia:Extreme Fidelity

When Olivia awoke from her bed this morning, she noticed the flowers blossoming and the suns light radiating the swaying grass. For the last few days she has dreaded getting out of bed, but this morning was different, everything seemed so new and blissful. When she looked over to her arlarm clock, she noticed that there was still 10 minutes before she needed to get out of bed. So she took this opportunity to open her window, and allowed herslef a few rare breaths of fresh, untainted air. As she stood there looking at the plants come to life in the field, she began to feel something in her stomach that was unusual. Something in her stomach was telling her that today would be a delightful one. Due to the fact that she works in sex crimes, this was *very* unusual, and something she presumed she shouldn't get used to. Closing the window and leaving her hand to linger against the glass for a few moments, she smiled down at the ground and then went straight into the bathroom to shower. After several minutes she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped her body up in a white towel, and stood still for a moment to watch the water drip from her hair. Soon remembering that she needs to get ready for work, she paces over to her wardrobe where she picks out a plain white blouse, black straight legged trousers and her utility belt. She places them neatly at the end of her bed then walks over to her hair dryer. Once her hair is dry and she is fully clothed, she heads into the kitchen where she makes herslef a cup of coffee, with a cold topping, so she can drink it quickly. Within seconds she had drank the coffee, and was now picking up her bag, phone and keys. When Olivia took her first step outside she felt the surrounding wind, blow through her hair and kiss her check. It was at that moment Olivia knew for sure that something different was going to happen, what she had no idea, but whatever it was, it was going to be good.

When Olivia arrived in her pricinct, her partner Elliot Stabler noticed that she was in an unusually good mood. "Someones happy today?" Stablers eyes immediatly began to suggest that she was up to something the night before. "I am actually. And no, not for that reason," her eyes squinted at Elliot, suggesting that she knew what he was implying. When Olivia sat down she straight away started to type on her computer, and was still sub-conciously smilling. So far everthing that has happened this morning has been no different to any other day, there hasn't been a single thing to make this day any better than all the others. But she still knew in her body that today was different, and it wasn't long untill her feelings were proved to be true. "Olivia!" The voice that shouted her name was very familliar. It was her captain, Donald Cragen. She stood up and peered over at Stabler, curious as to why the captain wanted her. The moment that Olivia had stepped into the office, she was handed a piece of paper with a building name on it and an office number. "What's this?" Olivia glanced at the paper and then turned it over to see if there was anymore writting on it. "Its the office of our new ADA, i would like you to go and meet her."

"Sure, but why me?"

"It was her that requested you to go over there." Olivia was very confused by this and slightly worried. She walked out of the office and then grabbed her coat form behind her chair.

"Where you off Liv?" Stablers voice showing him to be very intreged.

"For some reason i have been asked to go and meet are new ADA," her eye brows slightly raisng and her shoulders shrugging.

After about 15 minutes Olivia found herself walking up the steps and into the building. When she got inside she looked around for something to tell her who was on what floors, and even after she had found out who it was she was going to meet, she still had no clue who or even why this person would request her specifically. She was positive that she had never heard of this woman before, because the name 'Alexandra Cabot' didn't ring any bells. She walked over to the building continuesly thinking about the new ADA. Finally she arrived on the right floor, and walked over to the receptionist to inform her that she is here. After a 5 second lasting phone call, the reception lady nodded her head, passed over a card and pointed at the brown wooden doors, just 6ft away. Taking one Big, lungful breath, she opened the door and took a few steps inside.

"Alexandra Cabot?"

"You must be Olivia. Nice to meet you," her body now moving over to Olivia with a hand out. Olivia politely shock her hand and then began to question her about this meeting.

"I was told that you requested to see me?" Alex walked back over to her desk and then offered Olivia a seat, which was placed in the center front of her desk.

"I did. Ive heared great things about you, Olivia. Also because im going to be working closely with SVU, i thought it would be a good idea to get aquanted with a select few of the best detectives, and from what i see here, your the best." Alex's eyes glanced between Olivia and the paper work bellow her, but she still managed to notice the slight blush that formed on Olivia's already rosey cheeks.

"Thank you, but im just doing my job."

"Modest?"

"No. I just wouldnt say im the best, everyone at the pricinct does there best and are good at their jobs." Alex placed both of her hands under her chin and observed the movement of Olivia's lips. Even after Olivia had stopped talking, Alex's eyes seemed to remain on the view of her lips. She appeared as though she was in some sort of trance.

"Alexandra?" Whilst attempting to gain Alex's attention again, Olivia adjusted her sitting position. Due to the movment, Alex quickly snapped out of her gaze and began to look confused.

"Sorry, and please call me Alex." A slight but checky grin played across Olivia's face before she replied.

"Okay, well it was a pleasure to meet you, but i honestly do have to get back to work," her voice very sincere.

"Sorry if i have kept you to long."

"No you didnt." Olivia's reply was almost imediate and seemingly gained a reaction from Alex, as she gave Olivia an unfamilliar look and seductive smile. They remained looking at each other for a brief few seconds, before Olivia stood up and began walking towards the door. Just before reaching for the door handle, she turns around nods at Alex, and in reply Alex looks back down at her work.

Eventually back at the pricinct, Olivia walks in to find her partner, Elliot and two other close detectives, Fin Tutuola and John Munch gathered around one desk and in deep conversation. Before going over to find out what they are all talking about, she goes over to her desk and places her brown leather jacket on the back of her chair and then reaches in her pocket and takes out a card with Alex's details on. Her fingers run across Alex's name slowly, and then after starring at it for a couple of seconds, is situated on her desk. Making a slight humming noise, she turns away and walks over to every one else.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Liv, your back? How did it go?" Stabler moved over as he said these words, allowing a gap for Olivia to stand in, making her part of the group.

"It was fine. Infact she seems really nice, i think you will all like her." Every ones faces suddenly gained a slight shocked expression. Usually it took Olivia time to warm up to people, especially Attorneys, but this time it took just one 30 minute or so meeting.

"Hasn't taken you long to like her. What makes her so different to the others?" Realising that fin had spoken, she turned her body around a tad to get a better view of him.

"I dont know to be honest, there was just something different about her." Suddenly her eyes widened, and everyone noticed that.

"What's wrong Olivia?" She informed John it was nothing, but she was liying. When she told Fin about Alex being different, she suddenly remembered her thoughts when she woke up. Although she couldn't think of any logical reason as to why Alex would have such an impact on her, she still couldn't help but to think about the appearing coincedence.

Olivia remained in the circle to listen to whats going on, but a part of her mind was somewhere else.

"Talk me throught the case," her voice clearly showing she was adrift for the last few minutes.

"14 year old girl call Lisa was dumped just outside of the hospital this morning. She is showing signs of abuse that has been going on for months maybe years. At the moment she is in critical care and the doctors are saying its to early to tell if she will make it. Her mum is at the hospital with her daughter and her farther hasn't been on the scene for years, and there are no other relatives around that we know off." Finishing his sentance, Stabler looked over at Fin with a look that said 'carry on'.

"The school that she attends, claims that Lisa is a straight A student, never had any problems with her and not one enemy to speak of."

"Okay so does any one know if she had a boyfriend or anthing?"

"Not yet Liv, we were just about to leave and go interview the mum," Fin standing up and tugging slightly on his jacket.

"Well why don't me and El interview the mum, and we will give you a call and let you know if there's any leeds you can chase up on?" Although it was a question that Olivia asked, no one replied and in all honestly Olivia wasn't wanting a reply. She tapped her partner on the shoulder and began to walk back out of the precinct. When Elliot reached ther car, she chucked the keys over to him and sat herself in the passenger seat. The whole of the car journey was silent, but normal. The atmosphere didn't feel awkward or tense in anyway, they just didn't have anything much to talk about and Olivia was still slightly on the thoughts of Alex. The only thing is, she has no idea what she is even thinking, she just knows that Alex is involved in her thoughts.

Arriving at the hospital and reaching the room where the girl is, lying there fighting for her life, Olivia finds her stomach starting to knot. Olivia has been doing this job for many years now, but no matter how many cases she is involved in, they never get any easier. She takes a few subtle deep breaths and allows her mind to prepare, for the sight she is about to see. When she walks into the room she sees a girl with brown long hair, looking lifeless. Her face is covered in cuts and brusies and one of her arms are wearing a cast. The same question comes into Olivia's when she sees a victim. 'Why would anyone do this to someone?', and she finds that even when the perp says why they did it, the question still remains, its as if no answer will ever fill the void of that question.

"Hi mrs...?"

"Longly, but please call me Venessa." The woman kindly placed her hand out in front of Olivia.

"I'm detective Benson and this is my partner Elliot. We was just wondering if it would be okay to ask you a few questons?" The woman rolled her eyes over to her daughter, and allowed them to fill with water. A slight tear started to trickle down her cheek, and her eyes became empty. Venessa sat her self back down and waited for the questions.

"Venessa, do you know if your daughter has a boyfriend?"

"Umm... Yeah she does, his name is randel. They go to the same school together," her voice very sorrowful.

"Thank you, and just one more question. Can you think of anyone who would do this to your daughter?" Olivia starred at the girls innocent face as she said this.

"No. Lisa is such an angel. She never had any problems with anyone, everyone loved her. She has such an amazing smile, you just couldn't help but to smile back." Tears started to fall like leaves in the spring from Venessa's eyes. Olivia and Elliot know that it was time to stop, so they both walked out, but Olivia stopping for a second to offer her card and help if ever she needs it.

When they walked into the pricinct, they noticed Fin and John holding someone in custody.

"Who's this?"

"Its the victims boyfriend, he turned himeslef in. Claims they had an argument, things got out of hand and the next thing he realised she was led there a mess." Olivia and Elliot looked at each other in extreme shock and suprise, due to what Fin had just told them.

"He handed himself in?" Elliots words supported his expression.

"Yep. John's just about to interogate him." Fin walked of and left Olivia and Elliot just standing there, almost frozen. About 30 minutes later John walked over with a serious look on his face. Olivia instantly shouted across the room.

"Is he the guy?"

"Well he described the attack the best he could, and some of the things that he said wasnt released to the press, so i think so, yeah." John seemed suprisingly low. Although all cases had sad points, it wasn't often that the perp handed themselves in.

"What's worng Munch?"

"Nothing Liv, its just.. That kid seems like a good kid, its just a shame is all." John Munch shock his head and then walked of. As if on cue, there captain came out of his office and over to them.

"One of you need to go get Cabot."

"Why don't you just call her?"

"I have already tried Elliot, but she isn't answering." Olivia froze for a second and then pratically jumped at the chance.

"Ill go!" Captain Cragen nodded at her, so she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the precinct quickly, as if she was in a rush. She had no idea why she just done that, but something in her chest and stomach started to burn and crave the sight of Aex. As she got in the car her stomach suddenly became filled with butterflies and her heart was beating like it was about to explode. She was so confused, why was this happening, what is the big deal about Alex. All these questions began to run through her head at once.

Arriving outside of her office, she waisted no time in opening the doors. And the second the doors were open she became paralysed. Alex was wearing nothing more than a skirt, tights, shoes and a purple and black bra.

"Olivia?!" She snapped her head away and just stood there. She had no idea what to do or to say right now.

"Olivia, its fine. Im not bothered about you being here and me being like this." Olivia continued to look away, even though deep down inside she wanted to look, and that was slightly confusing and frightning.

"Olivia. Look at me!" Alex's voice was very serious but passionate to.

"I can't," Olivia's voice more like a whisper filled with pain. Suddenly Olivia felt something pulling her hand, and her body into the center of the room. She slowly looked up and standing in front of her was Alex still not wearing a top.

"I um.. Um.." Olivia found herself completely breathless and her words taken from with inside her self. Alex walked behind Olivia and placed her hands upon her shoulders, slowing removing her jacket and eventually placing a gentle, silk, caressful kiss upon her neck.

"What are you doing?" Her voice gave the impression that she didnt want this, yet her body remained still and her eyes shut.

"Im doing what you want me to do," her voice so seductive it could draw anyone in. Alex continueslly kissed her, and slight gasps escaped from Olivia's lips. Within a second Alex had spun Olivia round and was kissing her. Everything was running through Olivia's mind right now. How could she want this? How could kissing another woman feel so good? Or maybe just kissing Alex felt good? A part of her wanted to stop all of this, but in her heart it felt right.

"Tell me, you want me to stop." These words more than pointless, because she knew that Olivia didn't want any of this to stop. Hearing no reply, Alex pushed Olivia up agains the nearest wall and held her arms up against it. She hovered her lips over Olivias for a moment and then plumeted her velvet lips down onto Olivia's neck once more.

"Alex i..." Olivia's words more like pants and her body almost falling onto the floor. Alex didnt stop at the sound of her name and instead leaded her kisses towards Olivia's ear. She stopped kissing a bite her ear lobe gently, holding her teeth there. Olivia managed to get lose from Alex's grip, but she didn't run away, instead she grabbed Alex by the waist and pulled her in so colse, that their hips where now touching. They kissed with pure intense passion and soon it all became to much. They both fell to the floor, Olivia ending up on top of Alex, one of her legs pleaced between both of Alex's. For a few heavinly moments they just kissed but then Olivia's leg sarted to rub against Alex. Moans and gasps surrounded them and then eventualy they both stopped and just laid there holding each other. It was at that moment that Olivia realised something, something different. She isn't a lesbian, but she is in love with a woman, an this woman is and always will be Alex.

"I love you," Olivia's voice sounding honest but scared.

"Its okay, don't be scared to tell me that.. I love you to." They both smiled and emotion filled in their eyes. Planting just one more kiss onto each other, they both layed there in silence, just happy to be with each other.


End file.
